La Fantasia hecha Realidad
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: Al leer una historia o al escuchar una parecen tan fuera de la realidad que creemos que solo son cuentos de hadas..pero..¿estas realmente seguro de que solo son cuento?, ellas creian que el pais de las maravillas era solo una fantasia, y ahora nuestras dos erizas se encuentran atrapadas en un mundo extraño y maravilloso -REGALO PARA TODAS MIS GUAPURAS
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un regalo para todas mis guapuras!, en español para mis Friends Sony (Sonatika), Ely (Ely The Hedgehog), María (María Violet The Hedgehog), Shizu (Shizu Joky), Darky (Dark Rose Mouth), Lady (LadyCake´s), Aqua (BlueRosePegasus), Tarah (Tarah Zen G), Leoa (Leoa 94), Somer (Somer The Wolf), wild (Wild Wofl).**

**Espero que les guste guapas =^w^=**

**Nota: Este fic se creó basándose 33% en los libros de "Las Aventuras de Alice en el país de las maravillas" y "Atreves del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró allí" de Charles Lutwidge Dodgson mejor conocido como Lewis Carroll, y en las dos películas que Disney produjo juntando ambos libros….**

La luz del cálido sol iluminaba con delicadeza las verdes y fértiles praderas del hermoso y humilde pueblo de Green Hill, por uno de los senderos hechos de tierra, de unos 4 codos de anchura que estaba ubicado en medio de uno de los varios prados de cultivo de ese hermoso pueblo se encontraban caminando dos erizas hembras, las púas de una de las dos erizas era de un hermoso tono rosa pastel, sus iris brillantes de un hermoso verde entre aqua y jade, sus finos labios eran como fresas de temporada, y su delicada y aromática piel era semejante al color suave del interior del higo maduro, su vestimenta era un vestido corto hasta debajo de sus rodillas sencillo de tela lisa de cereza de temporada con un cierto pero casi invisible volumen de la cintura para abajo como se acostumbraba para los vestidos de las doncellas en aquella época y un delantal de cuerpo completo de color blanco, unos mallones blancos cubriendo sus finas y delicadas piernas, y un par de zapatillas cerezas brillantes de tacón de unos 4 centímetros de altura y con un moño del mismo color en las puntas de cada zapatilla, y un hermoso listo manzana adornando sus hermosas y cortas púas, y una gargantilla de color granada con pequeños diamantes incrustados, pero en el medio de este se encontraba una piedra preciosa parecida a la esmeralda de un hermoso color rojo que adornaba su delgado y fino cuello; las finas y delicadas púas de la segunda eriza parecían estar hechas del mas finísimo oro, sus iris brillantes eran más claros que el mismo mar infinito, su vestimenta era un vestido corto hasta debajo de sus rodillas sencillo de tela lisa azul mar con un cierto pero casi invisible volumen de la cintura para abajo como se acostumbraba para los vestidos de las doncellas en aquella época y un delantal de cuerpo completo de color blanco cubriéndola, unos mallones blancos cubriendo sus finas y delicadas piernas, y un par de zapatillas negras brillantes de tacón de unos 4 centímetros de altura sin adornos o algún tipo de lucro, en su fino cuello llevaba una gargantilla negra con incrustación de diamante y con una piedra preciosa en forma de esmeralda de color azul rey brillante, y un hermoso listón negro con adorno de moño rodeando sus largas púas doradas, las cuales llegaban hasta su cintura; cada eriza cargaba una pequeña canasta de palma que eran idénticas, pero cada una tenía un fino listón en su contorno del mismo color que el vestido de su propietaria para diferenciarlas, los rostros de ambas erizas estaban adornados de una fina sonrisa nostálgica y una mirada perdida en el occidente mientras un silencio sepultar las empezaba a rodear….

**-¿creareis que lo que dicen del conde Scourge sea cierto, o sean simples inventos de los celosos?-**Pronuncio la eriza rosa pastel mientras giraba un poco su rostro a su lado izquierdo para ver a su acompañante

**-¿qué te dice tu corazón Amy?-**Contesto su acompañante girando un poco su rostro asía la eriza rosa pastel-es tu compromiso después de todo, nuestra madre no debería obligarte a compartir tu vida con alguien que no ha ganado tu corazón

**-para voz es muy fácil pronunciarlo ya que nuestra madre no la a ofrecido a varón alguno María-**Pronuncio con un tono amargo y airado la eriza de nombre Amy

**-aun no me ha ofrecido a varón, ¿pero quién me dice o asegura que no lo hará en el banquete que se hará en honor del compromiso vos esta tarde?**-Pronuncio en aire triste y desolado la eriza de nombre María deteniendo su marcha al igual que su acompañante**-¿quién me lo asegura? ¿o quién le asegura a vos lo que dicen del conde Scourge?**

Amy no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas cristalinas de sus ahora cristalinos y corrompidos ojos, se acercó delicadamente a la eriza de cabellos dorados rodeándola con su brazos al mismo tiempo que soltaba su canasta la cual al impactar en la tierra del sendero hiso que la mayoría de su contenido saliera, María correspondió el abrazo cálido de su compañera soltando también su canasta, la cual también perdió la mayoría de su contenido.

**-Ojala nuestra abuela estuviera aquí…ella hablaría con nuestra madre y la haría cambiar de opinión….**-Pronuncio Amy con un par de lágrimas amargas contenidas en sus ojos luchando por deslizarse en su suaves y delicadas mejillas al mismo tiempo que ella abrazaba más fuerte a su hermana gemela al recordar a su querida abuela materna….su abuela era una eriza rubia como el oro fino de iris cielo-mar como lo era su hermana menor, a pesar de su avanzada edad era una mujer aventurera, valiente, y llena de sueños y esperanzas, aun se acordaba cuando era pequeña y ella les contaba una de sus varias aventuras en un extraño, mágico y maravilloso mundo que solo al ver se podía decir que era un sueño, pero no era así, era tan real como uno mismo…aun recordaba como su madre le decía a su abuela que no les llenara la cabeza de cuentos de hadas, y esta le contestaba "_No son cuentos de hadas, cada aventura que cuento las viví en mi juventud, ¿Qué le paso a la niña que quería conocer este maravilloso mundo?", _lo cual irritaba a su madre, se separó lentamente de su hermana menor y le dedico una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa al mismo tiempo que una pequeña y amarga lagrima se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla derecha-** el sol avanza, y aun no estamos cerca de casa**

La joven eriza rubia solo asintió aun con tristeza en su corazón al pensar en tener que regresar a su hogar, en donde se encontraría su madre organizando aquel lujoso banquete en donde se revelaría ante la familia y amigos de esta el compromiso de la eriza rosa pastel, ambas hermanas disparejas se agacharon un poco al suelo en donde estaban de pie y empezaron a recoger el contenido de sus canastas para volverlas a guarda en estas; ambas sintieron una clase de fuerza opuesta que impacto en sus espaldas que por inercia las tiro al suelo como si de un par de trapos viejos se trataran, ambas sintieron un dolor insoportable en sus cuerpos por el golpe que habían recibido, por instinto se levantaron del suelo con algo de pesar al mismo tiempo que dirigían su vista al responsable de tal humillación, sus iris visualizaron a un pequeño zorrito de color amarillo con una franja blanca en el pecho de iris azules mar que poseía dos colas, este usaba un chaleco de color negro brillante junto con un moño rojizo y un sombrero de un tono negro, en su mano portaba un reloj de bolsillo de color dorado.

-¡**Mi lady, se le hizo tarde, se le hizo tarde mi lady!**-Pronuncio exasperado aquel zorrito volviendo a retomar su camino con paso veloz alejando de ambas erizas, las cuales lo vieron algo confundidas e intrigadas

-**Por los cielos, ¿qué rayos fue eso?** –Pronuncio la eriza rosa pastel viendo al pequeño zorrito de aproximadamente siete años alejarse de ellas

**-Solo Chaos sabe que ha pasado** –Pronuncio con delicadeza y confusión la eriza rubia al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mano a su cuello para tocar la esmeralda de su collar, que por desgracia ya no lo tenia usando- **¡Mi collar!** –grito alarmada volviendo su vista en tierra en busca de su medallón- **¡Mi collar, lo he perdido, el recuerdo de nuestra abuela!**

**-¡Se hace tarde mi lady, se hace tarde mi lady! –**Se escucharon ora vez los gritos de aquel pequeño zorro al occidente, ambas erizas voltearon a verlo para visualizar que este tenía levantada su mano derecha sujetando ambos medallones con su mano-** ¡Llegara tarde mi lady, dese prisa!**

**-¡Mi collar, ladrón! –**Grito María empezando a correr detrás de aquel zorro tan extraño- ¡**regresa aquí ladrón**!

**-¡María! **–Grito Amy al mismo tiempo que empezaba a seguir a su joven hermana, la cual estaba persiguiendo al joven zorro que había vuelto a emprender su huido rumbo a un pequeño bosque verdoso que se encontraba a un par de metros de su ubicación; el zorrito se introdujo a este extraño y verdoso bosque seguido muy de cerca por ambas erizas, llegaron a una clase de claro en donde en el centro había un árbol hueco de años, ya sin hojas y sin ramas al igual que un tronco gastado y atacado por los años, el pequeño se "escondió" detrás de este, ambas erizas sonrieron al ver que ya pronto atraparían a ese zorrito travieso, cada una se fue a un lado del árbol para asegurarse que aquel travieso no volviera a huir, caminaron con paso calmado tratando de no hacer ruido cuando llegaron a estar al frente la una de la otra- **¿Dónde se encuentra nuestro pequeño ladrón?**

**-mira Amy –**Pronuncio María hincándose en el suelo cerca de las raíces del árbol en donde se podía apreciar una clase de refugio o túnel-** nuestro amigo ha de estar aquí escondió, entrare un poco, lo veré y lo sacare de ahí recuperando mi collar hermana –**empezó a introducirse lentamente dentro de aquel hoyo oscuro hasta que sus manos ya no sintieron la tierra y un tipo de viento huracanado la empezó a atraer a su interior- **¡Amy ayudadme!**

La eriza rosa pastel sujeto el pie izquierdo de su hermana para tratar de impedir que callera, pero aquel viento huracanado no se dejaría vencer por aquel par de jóvenes, sino que también succiono a la eriza pastel adentro de aquel, ambas erizas se encontraban cayendo por lo que parecía ser un poso sin final, ya que a pesar de su larga caída en aire libre no podían visualizar el final, sus gritos de desesperación, miedo y angustia resonaban por aquellas paredes angostas iluminadas por lámparas de fuego, podían visualizar uno que otro mueble que se encontraba cayendo, subiendo o hasta suspendidos en el aire, sin dar aviso o ver el final traspasaron una especie de techo hecho de cristal a cuadros de ajedrez, sentían un dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo por el impacto que no pudieron dejar escapar un par de gemidos de dolor, se empezaron a incorporar lentamente aun con el dolor presente en ellas y gimiendo de dolor, por alguna extraña razón el golpe o el impacto no las había matado o roto algún hueso, lo cual agradecieron a Chaos, aunque eso no le preocupaba por el momento, ¿en dónde rayos estaban?, eso era lo que realmente les preocupaba, en ese momento se encontraban enceradas en una clase de habitación o lovi de color crema claro en dónde se encontraba una pequeña mesa de te en el medio y una puerta pequeña de unos 34 centímetros de altura con 17 de ancho.

**-¡por aquí mi lady, ya casi llega!** –Se escuchó la voz infantil del pequeño zorrito, ambas erizas se hincaron al frente de la pequeña puerta, y por la herradura de la chapa vieron al zorrito del otro lado con el reloj dorado en la mano, ¿Cómo rayos había cruzado al otro lado de la puerta?, la eriza rosa pastel se levantó suspirando amargamente hasta que su vista se enfocó en la mesa del medio, se acerco y noto una especie de mazapán con una inscripción algo extraña.

**-cómeme –**Pronuncio la eriza rosa en forma de susurro al estar leyendo su inscripción**\- cómeme….cómeme….y encontré un dulce parecido al mazapán que decía cómeme, que al comerlo me encogió a la estatura de un ratón –**enseguida se hinco debajo de la mesa encontrándose con una pequeña botella de color fucsia transparente, la sujeto y la vio con detenimiento, su hermana solo la veía detenidamente con una mirada confundida, ¿Qué tenían que ver los cuentos de su abuela Alicia en esto?-** debajo de la mesa un frasco que decía bébeme que me hizo crecer deliberadamente como una gigante…¡María! –**Exclamo a gran voz Amy volteando a ver a su hermana**\- creo que ya se en donde estamos….creo que nuestra madre estaba equivocada con que solo eran cuentos de hadas**

Amy corto a la mitad aquel pedazo de mazapán, una mitad la dio a su hermana María y la otra se la quedo ella para comer, sentía una especie de nudo en su garganta, y su corazón estaba lleno de confusión, pero solo deseaba que no fuera un hermoso y cruel sueño, mordió delicadamente la orilla del mazapán deslizando por su garganta solo un par de migajas cuando su cuerpo empezó lentamente a encogerse ante los ojos de su hermana María hasta estar de la altura de una muñeca de porcelana victoriana, María solo la vio sorprendida y se incoó al frente de ella, pero algo estaba faltando en todo esto…la llave, se incorporó nuevamente y se acercó a la mesa en donde había una llave de bronce con una terminación en forma de corazón, regreso a donde se encontraba su hermana Amy e igual que ella deslizo un par de migajas del mazapán por el interior de su garganta encogiéndose a la misma altura que su hermana mayor, ambas sujetaron la llave juntas, ya que el peso de esta era casi de tres siclos, y la ingresaron por la herradura de la chapa abriendo la puerta, se voltearon a ver entre ellas para después sonreír al mismo tiempo que la atravesaban visualizando una especie fructífera de fauna exótica y nada común del lugar de donde venían, sentían en su piel la fresca brisa del viento, caminaron tranquilamente por aquel sendero de hierbas verdes viendo con asombro los enormes árboles que se encontraban a su alrededor al igual que las gigantescas flores de diversos colores y aromas exquisitos, era casi como si fuera un sueño…un hermoso sueño hecho realidad…

-**Por fin llega mi lady **–Pronuncio una voz infantil y dulce, ambas erizas la reconocieron y voltearon asía el frente del sendero en donde se encontraron con aquel zorrito amarillo de dos colas y de iris azules con dos esmeraldas gigantes que radiaban por sí misma una especie de luz, al lado de este se encontraba una conejita crema de iris cafés que usaba un vestido rojizo junto con un moño en el cuello de color amarillento y un par de zapatos sencillos del mismo color que el vestido, una abeja que se encontraba a la par de la conejita de la misma edad que usaba un chaleco del mismo color del vestido de la coneja y un moño en el cuello del mismo color que el moño de la conejita, y una murciélago de cabellera blanca como la nieve, piel aperlada e iris zafiros que parecía que usaba pétalos de rosa rojiza como vestido, un vestido sencillo, elegante y algo exótico que resaltaba su bien definida figura-** ya nos había hecho esperar demasiado tiempo, joven Alicia….**

**Aquí termina el primer cap de este fic x3, si les gusto me dejen reviews *-* y si prefieren la historia original de Alicia en el país de las maravillas versión Sonic borro esta y la escribo mis guapas Bl**

**Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola guapuras! Lamento la tardanza, pero ya no tengo el mismo tiempo que antes tenia para escribir gracias a un profesor que lamentablemente me seguirá arruinando la vida ¬¬#**

**En fin…este fic fue hecho especialmente para las guapuras antes mencionadas…**

**Este fic se basa un 23% en los libros de Lewis Carroll (o tal vez menos…)**

**Sonic Team le pertenece a SEGA**

-**Por fin llega mi lady **–Pronuncio una voz infantil y dulce, ambas erizas la reconocieron y voltearon asía el frente del sendero en donde se encontraron con aquel zorrito amarillo de dos colas e iris azules con dos esmeraldas gigantes que radiaban por sí misma una especie de luz, que aparecer eran las esmeraldas de sus collares que de cierta forman habían crecido notoriamente, al lado derecho de este se encontraba una conejita crema de iris cafés que usaba un vestido rojizo junto con un moño en el cuello de color amarillento, y un par de zapatos sencillos del mismo color que el vestido, a la par de esta se encontraba una abejita varón de la misma edad que la conejita, usaba un chaleco del mismo color del vestido de la coneja y un moño en el cuello del mismo color que el moño de la conejita, tal parecían que eran gemelos por la vestimenta pero la distintas clase de especies asían notar su diferencia familiar, y una murciélago de cabellera blanquecina como la nieve, piel aperlada e iris zafiros usaba pétalos de rosa rojiza aproximadamente de cuarenta y ocho centímetros de longitud cada una dando forma de vestido, un vestido sencillo, elegante y algo exótico que resaltaba su bien definida figura ya que era muy ajustado en sus atributos-** ya nos había hecho esperar demasiado tiempo joven Alicia**

**-¿Alicia?** –Pronunciaron ambas erizas al mismo tiempo con voz sorprendida y melancólica, totalmente incrédulas ante la cordial y extraña bienvenida de parte de aquellos seres extravagantes que les dedicaban una sonrisa amplia llena de alegría y esperanza, como si ambas erizas extranjeras solo con su presencia habían quitado los males de su alma

-**no sabe cómo nos alegra verla por fin señorita Alicia –**Contestaron tiernamente ambos pequeños, tal parecía que su voz aguda fuera el dulce néctar de la miel, ya que aquellas voces fueron suficientes para que ambas erizas confundidas formaran una sonrisa sincera en sus rostros de porcelana, que a pesar de la gran caída de hace minutos no tenía marca ni mancha alguna, al igual que sus vestimentas de lino

**-me es difícil creer que después de tantos años, en los que velamos por el dolor que había en nuestro corazón, por fin vemos a la hermosa Alicia en persona –**Pronuncio la joven mujer murciélago de iris zafiros de aproximadamente veintitrés tiempos acercándose a la joven eriza de cabellera rubia e iris cielo-mar tomándola de la mano derecha con delicadeza, su tono de voz sensual demostraba alegría pero a la vez tenía una pisca de duda, la joven eriza rubia solo sonrió con cierto nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos reflejando su incredulidad ante tal extraña la situación

**-Disculpen mi ignorancia, pero...¿Quién es la joven Alicia? –**Pronuncio con suma inocencia la joven eriza de cabellos dorados en busca de respuestas a sus interrogantes, el grupo de extravagantes zoomorfos enfocaron todas sus miradas directamente en la joven de cabellera dorada poniéndola mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, sus miradas no reflejaban ningún sentimiento o emoción alguna, sus rostros simplemente estaban totalmente congelados, parecían que fueran una película de suspenso y habían puesto pause justamente en la parte de terror**\- ¿dije algo malo?**

**-Miles –**Pronuncio seria y confusa la joven mujer de cabellera blanquecina con mirada paralizante como si le acabaran de susurrar al oído con suma claridad la muerte de un ser extremadamente cercano y querido por ella al mismo tiempo que en sus zafiros se empezaban a acumular un par de lágrimas cristalinas**\- dijisteis que ella era la verdadera Alicia**

**-lo es –**Pronuncio seguro de sus palabras el pequeño zorrito rubio de dos colas sacando desde dentro de su saco un pequeño libro delgado de pasta azul maltratado y descolorido por el pasar del tiempo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a ojearlo**\- yo mismo me asegure de que cumpliera con toda las especificaciones del sombrerero loco y de la difunta reina –**sus palabras denotaban cierta confusión y preocupación, en su interior sabía que no había otra oportunidad de volver al mundo de arriba si resultaba que aquella joven señorita de cabellera rubia no resultaba ser la joven Alicia, eso no solo significaría que ambas jovencitas se quedarían hay para siempre, sino que también su condenación, al igual que la de sus compañeros, era inminente si la reina de corazones rojos se enterraba de su pequeño viaje a las tierras lejanas del cielo les mandaría a cortar la cabeza a todos los presentes**\- tal vez es mejor que vayamos a consultar al sombrerero loco, solo para estar realmente seguros**

**-¿Sombrerero Loco? –**Pronunciaron incrédulas ambas jovencitas al escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de inseguridad e inquietud dándoles una sensación poco placentera y pacífica en sus humildes y confundidos corazones de azúcar blanca.

-**Es un amigo que nos aclarara esta paradoja lindas, por favor síganme** –Pronuncio esperanzada y con cierta melancolía la joven mujer murciélago de cabellera tan blanca como la nieve recién caída del cielo extendió ambas alas mostrando la grandeza y la fragilidad de esta, sin mencionar una pequeña marca en su ala izquierda que era semejante a un pequeño corazón rojo que reflejaba cierto brillo semejante a los diamantes verdaderos cuando los escasos rayos del sol asía contacto en este, la cual ambas jóvenes señoritas pudieron visualizar con detalle por medio de sus claros iris llenos de vida, sus iris se dirigieron a donde se encontraba posicionada su hermana enviando una mirada confundida, y algo temerosa, hace solo un par de minutos se encontraban en aquel sendero de tierra en camino a su morada en donde se llevaría a cabo aquella festinación tan poco satisfactoria para ambas erizas, y ahora se encontraban en un mundo del cual solo habían oído en los relatos descabellados de su difunta abuela Alicia, de las cuales tal parece que no eran tan descabellaras o ficticias como les contaba su madre Anastasia después de cada cuento nocturno de su adorada abuela de cabellera blanquecina les relataba con tanta energía.

-**Por aquí señoritas** –Pronunciaron simultáneamente ambos infantes tomando con delicadeza cada uno la mano derecha de una de las jóvenes indigentes para escoltarlas asía el recinto de aquel ser conocido por todos los presentes como sombrerero loco empezando a dar pequeños pasos ladeados como si ambos infantes fueran cojos de nacimiento o no tuvieran movilidad total de sus articulaciones, los iris de la joven eriza de cabellera dorada como el mismo oro se enfocaron en la pierna derecha de la joven infante de especie roedora, sus iris se ampliaron al ver la imagen de aquel corazón rojizo en su pierna en la cual presentaba aquella dificultad de movilidad, sus iris cielo-mar se enfocaron después en la pierna de la joven abejita visualizando la misma marca en su pierna, que al igual que la conejita era la misma en donde mostraba su debilidad motriz, ¿acaso esa marca tendría algo que ver con la falta de libertad de movilidad de los pequeños y con la joven mujer murciélago?, ya que el caminar de la joven mujer de cabellera blanca era sensual, pero al pasar algunos minutos se volvía descuidado y algo torpe por falta de la practica dando a entender que no estaba acostumbrada a caminar distancia largas, sus iris se enfocaron en el joven zorrito dorado poseedor de una extremidad extra, el cual a diferencia de sus demás compañeros de planificación no presentaba alguna dificultad motriz, y su piel no se encontraba opacada por aquella marca en forma de corazón que sus demás compañeros poseían en alguna de sus extremidades revolantes asiendo profundizar a la joven eriza de cabellera dorada acerca de lo que sus ojos detectaban.

-**Sombrerero loco** –Pronuncio en un susurro inaudible la joven eriza de piel pastel de cabellera corta del tono de los pétalos vivos de las rosas rosas de temporada cuando recién empezaban a dar sus brotes tratando de seguir con paso calmado y recto a los misteriosos seres que las habían recibido, por alguna razón en particular se le hacía demasiado familiar aquellos seres tan exóticos y extraños, al igual que el lugar en donde sus pies se encontraban apoyados en esos mismos momentos, ¿sería a causa de las historias de su abuela?, ¿o había otra razón para que su alrededor se le hiciera tan familiar?, un suspiro sonoro escapo de sus labios de fresa al mismo tiempo que sus parpados fueron cayendo ligeramente sobre sus ojos cubriéndolos por completo en señal de rendición al tratar de buscar una explicación lógica para sus dudas y sentires, aunque estando en un mundo como en el que se encontraba su idea de lógica era una tontería en aquel lugar, fuera imaginario o real, levanto sus parpados con cierta pesadez sintiendo como su corazón de un momento a otro se empezaba a llegar lentamente de miedo, una sensación conocida por ella desde su infancia a causa de sus constantes pesadillas, sintió como un frio congelador recorrió su columna vertebral al son de un cacarear causando que sus niñas jades empezaran a divagar por aquel lugar tan exótico buscando una respuesta a su nuevo sentir sin ningún resultado favorable a sus incógnitas, inhalo profundamente por medio de su pequeña nariz el aire fresco de aquel lugar tratando de olvidar aquella sensación escalofriante que la había invadido siguiendo su camino hasta que sus oídos fueron invadidos por el cantar agudo de alguna ave de la zona obligándola a seguir con su búsqueda por medio de sus iris jade, no transcurrió ni un minuto cuando sus iris enfocaron en la rama limpia de un árbol fructífero una ave majestuosa de plumas negras como el mismísimo abismo, los iris de sus ojos eran de una tonalidad rojiza como la sangre dándole un leve temblor a sus piernas al estar caminando por aquel sendero junto con los demás seres de aquel lugar, su tamaño no se podía deducir con claridad a causa de la distancia en la que se encontraba, ya que su tamaña podía ser semejante al de un felino domestico que al de un felino salvaje de la selva a pesar de que su apariencia era similar al de las águilas calvas que gobiernan los cielos sin temor de acuerdo a la libertad que les fue asignada desde el principio de las eras, el ave con semejanza de águila extendió sus alas revelando la grande de estas sin mencionar las dimensiones tan largas de esta ave dándole cierta violación a las leyes conocidas por el zoomorfo actual a causa de su forma, un aleteo rápido fue suficiente para que su cuerpo liviano fuera elevado al cielo rápidamente sin dificultad alguna ocasionando que desapareciera rápidamente de la vista de la joven eriza pastel dándole cierto asombro a causa de que nunca en su vida había visto una ave semejante, dirigió su vista de nuevo a dirección en donde se encontraban sus acompañantes, cada uno se encontraban sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras sus rostros reflejaban cierta inquietud y preocupación, sin mencionar una pisca de esperanza, tal parecía que nadie aparte de ella se había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquella misteriosa ave de plumas oscuras.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sus alas poderosas surcaban con rapidez los cielos tormentosos de aquel mundo ideológico arrancado a su paso las hojas figurativas de los exóticos árboles que se encontraban en el transcurso de su camino en busca de su objetivo, el cual no tardo de visualizar por medio de sus pequeños iris sangre a un par de minutos de haber iniciado su vuelo en busca de su amo para comunicarle el descubrimiento importante que había hecho en su recorrido diario, aumento la velocidad de su aleteo acercándose con más rapidez a aquel castillo de murallas fortificadas de tonalidades blanquecinas que protegían con valor aquel castillo de las mismas tonalidades de los muros con la única diferencia de algunas franjas rojas como las rosas de temporada en el techo de cada una de estas, sus alturas y diámetros eran desconocidas, aun para los mismos arquitectos de aquella obra que había ya durado siglos, una especie de barranco oscuro se encontraba a solo unos codos de distancia de la muralla sirviendo como una doble defensa ante las visitas no deseadas por la familia real que habitaba en aquellas tierras remotas, sus alas poderosas dieron solo cuatro aleteadas elevándolo a la altura suficiente para poder sobrevolarlas a causa del tiempo que perdería si se pusiera a buscar la entrada principal a la gran fortaleza, con la leve brisa tormentosa del día soleado empezó a planear en busca de su amo para evitar la utilización innecesaria de su energía, sus iris sangre empezaron a revisar cada lugar que sobrevolaba en aquellos momentos hasta que sus iris penetrantes localizaron a su querido amo a través de una de las ventanas de la torre central de aquella fortaleza disfrazada por la absurda idea de un hogar ideal, entro directamente por la ventana con rapidez como si de una flecha en llamas se tratara aterrizando exactamente en una especie de poste hecho de madera blanca por naturaleza, su forma era semejante a la de un viejo tronco que habían cortado en su punto de crecimiento, aquella ave oscura se sujetó en una de las ramas secas de este aferrándose firmemente con sus garras en busca de no caer, este tronco viejo se encontraba a un par de centímetros cerca de la ventana por la cual había entrado hace un par de minutos, sus iris sangre se enfocaron a una de las paredes de marfil de la habitación en donde se encontrada pegado un espejo deforme de cuerpo completo que estaba siendo usado por aquel ser que tanto se encontraba buscando que aún conservaba su vista en su reflejo a pesar de estar enterado de la llegada que aquella ave vigía.

**-Infórmame** –Pronuncio aquel ser misterioso con tono serio colocando con delicadeza una capucha negra delgada encima de sus hombros para terminar de completar su uniforme antes de ir a ver a la dueña de aquel palacio y comenzar con su labor correspondiente, la ave solo dejo ir un chillido agudo en señal de contestación ante las palabras de su amo, un sonido agudo sin significado alguno si no entendías su lenguaje, el erizo que se encontraba arreglándose solo formo una sonrisa amplia en su rostro al escuchar el informe que le traía su mascota ese día, sin duda alguna esa era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en todos sus años de vida, giro levemente su cuerpo a su mano izquierda en donde se encontraba una pequeña mesa hecha de madera en donde se encontraba una especie de casco delgado semejante al de los caballeros de los siglos pasados y al de un antifaz negro con corte, estiro su mano izquierda a esta y la coloco por encima de su rostro escondiéndolo totalmente ante los ojos de los demás seres habitantes de aquellas tierras, y dejando solo visible su boca a la vista de todos, dio una vuelta completa en dirección a donde se encontraba su querida mascota mostrando su vestimenta oscura con toques rojizos que escondía perfectamente su cuerpo- **Me hicisteis esperar demasiado tiempo para tu regreso Alicia…**

**Hola de nuevo guapuras, espero que les haiga gustado este nuevo cap de "La Fantasía Hecha Realidad", disculpen por la tardanza pero la escuela me atrapo, literalmente me atrapo casi termino en el hospital por culpa de la presión, pero en fin, no son escusas razonables, lamento si hay horrores de ortografía o no me exprese adecuadamente en algunos párrafos, tomen en consideración que escribí este cap en casi una hora aunque suene difícil de creer, les prometo que las corregiré**

**Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya casi un año sin actualizar este fic, les pido disculpas a mis guapuras que estuvieron esperando con paciencia la actualización de este fanfic.**

**El Sonic Team le pertenece a SEGA.**

**María Alicia Lake y la historia me pertenecen.**

**Este Fanfic se basa un 23% en los libros de Lewis Carroll (o tal vez menos…)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El sonido grave de sus zapatos el contacto con el suelo de ajedrez resonaba entre las paredes blanquecinas de aquella sala pintada de avena y carmesí, cartas de naipes a sus costados formaban un camino recto asía su destino, al frente de él esperando su informe una joven zoomorfa semejante a una murciélago, piel blanquecina como la lana limpia de una oveja, cabello azul claro semejante al cielo e iris del mismo color, un triángulo equilátero de color negro con un circulo de semejante color adornando sus mejillas debajo de sus ojos, su labio inferior semejante a las cerezas amargas, sus pestañas elevadas y delineadas de tonalidades negras, su escote en forma de corazón, su mitad derecha de un rojo brillante semejante a la sangre y la otra mitad de un negro semejante al abismo, su torso tiene la misma coloración pero en un orden contrario al igual que la parte inferior del vestido de holanes voluptuoso, una cinta con cuadros negros y rojos envuelve su cintura formando un moño de tamaño considerable y esponjoso detrás de su espalda, sus alas semejantes a la noche se encontraban con el grabado de un corazón rojizo en medio de cada una de sus alas, su cabello recogido en una coleta de cascada con ondulaciones al final por medio de una cinta semejante a su vestido.

**-Sir Shadow, espero que traiga noticias de la ubicación de la joven señorita Alicia** –Pronuncio con una sonrisa sensual la murciélago de piel de porcelana enfocando sus iris al zoomorfo uniformado que se arrodillaba delante de ella en señal de respeto y obediencia, su voz era suave y dulce, pero a la vez grave y autoritaria, ¿Qué más se podría esperar de la reina de corazones?

-**Mi amada reina** –Pronuncio con voz seca pero autoritaria el joven erizo de edad mayor que la reina aun manteniendo su vista en el suelo sin romper su posición, su voz a un volumen alto para poder ser escuchado pero lo suficientemente bajo para no aparentar que tiene alguna autoridad en la reina- Alicia está de vuelta en vuestro reino, en este momento se dirige con el hijo primogénito del sombrerero loco

-**Muy buen trabajo Sir Shadow,, ha demostrado una ve más que es mejor que todos los demás soldados juntos** –Felicito la reina dibujando una sonrisa amplia en su rostro ante las noticias que habían llegado a sus oídos- **Tomad a los soldados que sean necesarios e ir detrás de ella, traedla viva, necesito información**

**-Sera un placer servir a mi amada reina** –Contesto el erizo azabache inclinando un poco más su cabeza asía el suelo- **Mi amada reina de corazones, Alicia no ha regresado sola**

**-¿Qué?** –Pregunto confundida la joven murciélago al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa desaparecía siendo suplantada con una mirada llena de odio y una mueca de desagrado- **¡¿Cómo queno ha venido sola?!**

**-Una joven eriza de edad semejante a mi reina, púas rosadas y castas, e iris semejantes a las joyas aguamarinas la acompaña, ¿Qué desea mi reina que haga con ella?** –Pregunto Shadow con sencillez manteniendo su tono de voz, mentalmente se daba golpes al haber tenido que mencionar a la acompañante de la joven eriza rubia.

**-Aprenderla también** –Pronuncio con voz calmada la joven de piel d porcelana dejando que su cuerpo descanse totalmente en su trono mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su mano derecha que yacía en el brazo de su trono de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes y rubís- **Si es de quien mi madre me conto tendremos que matarla, y eso será algo que me gustaría hacer personalmente**

**-Si mi amada reina de corazones** –Contesto el joven erizo azabache antes de levantarse y empezar a caminar en medio de aquel corredor de soldados para comenzar con su nueva misión, una sonrisa siniestra y llena de maldad se escondido detrás de la máscara que llevaba en ese momento, una sonrisa semejante a la que la reina tenía en su rostro

**-No sabes cuánto tiempo había estado esperando tu regreso Alicia…** –Pronuncio para ella misma la murciélago dejando escapar una risa llena de malicia que hiso temblar a todos los soldados presentes

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sus pies le habían empezado a dolor desde hace un par de minutos atrás a causa del largo trayecto que habían tenido que recorrer a causa del pequeño zoomorfo rubio de dos colas, no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había trascurrido desde que ella y su hermana menor habían llegado a esa tierra de fantasías, todo el lugar por el cual pasaba parecía ser sacado de libros de fantasía infantil, simplemente no podía entender cómo era posible que un lugar así pudiera existir en realidad, o seria que en realidad se encontraba aun dormida sobre su lecho y la sirvienta aun no las despertaba, giro levemente su cabeza su lado izquierdo para ver cómo se encontraba su hermana menor, la eriza de cabellera rubia se encontraba con la mirada cansada y sus zapatillas en mano, desde hace varios minutos se había retirado de sus pies aquellas zapatillas negras de tacón por el cansancio que sentía en sus pies por la deformidad del camino boscoso, a la verdad no la culpaba, ella se había quitado sus zapatillas desde hace varios minutos atrás, ¿o serian horas?.

Un olor dulce inundo la nariz de todos, el olor era una suave combinación de la masa de galletas orneadas y el café al ser servido en las tazas de porcelana a la hora de la merienda, al igual que el dulce olor del pan dulce cocido al ser sacado del horno de barro, ambas jóvenes erizos por instinto lamieron sus labios inferiores ante el olor fragante que había empezado a inundar el lugar y que a cada paso que daban se había más presente.

**-Hemos llegado a nuestro destino señoritas** –Anuncio el joven zorrito removiendo con ambas manos enguantadas una hoja semejante a las hojas de nenúfares que siempre se encontraban flotando en las aguas, su diámetro era difícil de calcular a simple vista, sin embargo se podía decir con seguridad que estaba alrededor de los dos metros, al apartarla de su camino pudieron visualizar el lugar de donde provenía tal fragancia tentadora para la carne, un claro semejante a un jardín se encontraba al frente de ellos, rodeado de una cerca blanquecina corta que llegaba fácilmente a la altura de sus cinturas, en el centro de este una mesa rectangular larga vestida con un mantel blanco como las nubes, sobre esta descansaban varias tazas de porcelana blanca pulida con adornos diversos, charolas de platas circulares rebosantes de galletas, pastelillos y dulces de deleite al paladar, sillas tapizadas con piel suave se encontraban colocadas perfectamente al frente de cada taza humeante y en la silla del anfitrión un joven erizo de púas azules rey se encontraba sentado tomando un sorbo de una taza blanca con orillas doradas, sus iris eran semejantes a las esmeraldas, y su vestimenta consistía en un saco semejante a sus ojos con un pañuelo morado sobre saliente del bolsillo izquierdo frontal de este, un sombrero negro con una cinta blanca alrededor de la base con varias plumas de colores al lateral derecho de este, pantalones negros lisos algo abultados al final y un par de botas rojas como las fresas con una hebilla dorada a los laterales adornándolas.

**-Llegas horriblemente a tiempo joven Alicia** –Pronuncio con voz suave y autoritaria el erizo azul rey colocando con delicadeza su taza sobre el plato de porcelana que sujetaba con su mano derecha dedicándole una mirada y una sonrisa alegre a ambas erizas que lo observaban con asombro y maravilla al reconocer de quien se trataba- **¿Una tasita de té de uva?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Espero que les allá gustado este nuevo capítulo de "La Fantasía Hecha Realidad", lo siento si es algo corto, si les gusto me dejan un reviews o comentario.**

**¡Hasta la Próxima!**


End file.
